1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for winding a seat belt, particularly for winding a seat belt for protecting passengers of automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional seat belt winding apparatuses, tension of a power spring is continuously applied upon the seat belt. The person wearing the seat belt is uncomfortably pressed by this tension. Also, this tension makes it difficult for the person to buckle the seat belt.